Conventional press-fit methods for locking plastic gears and pulleys to rotary shafts, to resist slippage under torque, suffer from material creep and differential thermal expansion problems that eventually result in slipping. Other approaches, such as knurling and locking screws can result in weakening and distortion of the rotary shaft, especially if the shaft is hollow.